<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fellowship of the Ring by HowIsEverythingTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558963">Fellowship of the Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken'>HowIsEverythingTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Junior in Middle earth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Super Junior members joined the Fellowship. It can't be that bad, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Junior in Middle earth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ryeowook is human.<br/>Heechul and Leeteuk are elves. Later in the story, Kyuhyun (as elf) will join as wellm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Those fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." Sam indicated a brooding stranger who sat at a table in the far corner, smoking a curiously carved long stemmed pipe, peering from beneath a travel stained cowl with gleaming eyes. Next to him was sitting smaller person, not smoking, just observing them.<br/>Frodo gestured to Butterbur ,,Excuse me, those Men in the corner, who are they?"<br/>,,Strider, they noticed." muttered smaller man.<br/>,,I know, Ryeowook." nodded other one. They continued to watch.<br/>As Frodo disappeared Strider stood up, Ryeowook followed, but went in different direction.</p><p>Frodo was roughly pushed against the wall. The brooding stranger loomed over him.<br/>,,You draw far too much attention to yourself… Mr. Underhill."<br/>Ryeowook rolled his eyes ,,Too much drama, Strider." he grabbed the Hobbit's arm, pushing him into the room.<br/>,,Too rough, Ryeowook." returned Strider.<br/>,,What do you want?" asked Frodo.<br/>,,A little more caution from you… that is no trinket you carry." said Strider.<br/>,,I carry nothing."<br/>,,Indeed?" Ryeowook raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall ,,We can avoid being seen if we wish, but to disappear entirely…"<br/>,,That is a rare gift."<br/>Strider took down the hood of his cloak to reveal a shaggy head of dark hair flecked with grey, and in a pale stern face a pair of keen grey eyes.<br/>,,Who are you?"<br/>,,Are you frightened?" asked Ryeowook, taking down the hood as well, almost white hair falling to his face, he wouldn't look nearly as frightening in different light and cleaned clothes.<br/>,,Yes."<br/>,,Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." said Strider.<br/>Frodo jumped at the noise in the corridor. Strider deftly drew his sword and Ryeowook took out a dagger.<br/>The door burst open and Sam, Merry, and Pippin appeared on the doorway. Sam was squaring off with his fists, Merry brandished a candelabra, and Pippin a chair. Ryeowook raised an eyebrow.<br/>,,Let him go or I’ll have you, Longshanks!" said Sam.<br/>Strider sheathed his sword, a slight smile playing on his lips ,,You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone will not save you…"<br/>Ryeowook's hand fell to his side as he whispered ,,They’re coming."</p><p>The four Ringwraiths flew down the empty streets, like horsemen of the apocalypse.<br/>The front door of Prancing Pony flew open. The four Ringwraiths rushed inside with wicked swords drawn. Butterbur was hiding behind his bar trembling and sweating in terror. </p><p>Merry was snoring softly on his pillow. Pippin stired slightly, then settled back to sleep. <br/>The door creaked open and the four Ringwraiths silently slid into the hobbit’s room. They loomed over each bed, raising their shining swords above the sleeping Hobbits. In unison, the Ringwraiths stabbed the Hobbits, in a slashing, hacking frenzy. </p><p>Strider was grimly listening to the sounds from his <br/>room. Ryeowook sitting opposite him, eyes closed and bitting his lip.</p><p>The Ringwraiths stepped back from the slashed beds in triumph. A hacked blanket was pulled back to reveal nothing but a shredded pillow. The Ringwraiths shrieked with rage.<br/>Sam sat up with a start.<br/>Another shredded pillow was revealed. More shrieks of <br/>rage. <br/>Merry and Pippin woke with a start.</p><p>Frodo stood next to Strider by the window, peering out nervously as furious Ringwraith screeches echoed across the courtyard from the Hobbit’s room.<br/>,,What are they?"<br/>Ryeowook opened his eyes, glancing at the Hobbits on Strider's bed ,,They were once Men."<br/>Strider glanced quickly at Frodo, then looked away ,,Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." he looked from the window as the Ringwraiths galloped down the Bree streets. Two men turned back to the Hobbits.<br/>,,They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead." continued Ryeowook ,,At all times they feel the presence of the Ring… drawn to the power of the One… They will never stop hunting you."<br/>×××<br/>Strider, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo marched through a gloomy overgrown forest. Sam followed at the rear leading Bill, a scrawny pony, who was laden with supplies. Ryeowook was walking a bit more ahead, dagger still in his hand.<br/>,,Where are you taking us?" asked Frodo <br/>,,Into the Wild." said Strider.<br/>Frodo watched uneasily as Strider followed Ryeowook into the cover of trees.<br/>,,How do we know these two are friends of Gandalf?" whispered Merry.<br/>,,I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." answered Frodo.<br/>,,They're foul enough."<br/>,,We have no choice but to trust them."<br/>,,But where are they leading us?" asked Sam.<br/>Strider stopped, grabbing Ryeowook's cloak, stopping him as well. They turned glancing back at Sam. <br/>,,To Rivendell, Master Gamgee" said Ryeowook.<br/>,,To the house of Elrond." added Strider.<br/>Sam looked excited ,,Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"<br/>Ryeowook smiled a little before turning around.<br/>They lead the Hobbits through the gloom of the forest.</p><p>Strider lead them across the windswept moor, Ryeowook wandering around the small group, looking around. He came next to Strider, shaking his head ever so slightly.<br/>The Hobbits suddenly stopped and unstrapped their knapsacks.<br/>,,Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." said Strider.<br/>,,What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.<br/>,,You’ve already had it." Ryeowook sounded confused.<br/>,,We've had one, yes… what about second breakfast?"<br/>Strider stared at Pippin blankly, then exchanged a look with Ryeowook who shook his head. They turned around continuing.<br/>,,I don't think they knows about second breakfast, Pip." said Merry.<br/>,,What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner… they know about them, don’t they?"<br/>,,I wouldn't count on it."<br/>An apple was thrown to Merry, who deftly catched it. Another, aimed at Pippin, catched him on the forehead. </p><p>The group struggled through a dense swampland. Bugs swarmed around them.<br/>Merry slapped at the swarming insects ,,What do they eat when they can’t get Hobbit?"<br/>Pippin lost his balance and started to fall face first into the muck. Ryeowook catched him by collar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The full moon stood high overhead. <br/>Strider kept watch by the dying embers of the fire, back pressed against Ryeowook who was sitting again him. He sung quietly to himself. Ryeowook humming the melody.<br/>Frodo awakened, hearing Strider’s song. <br/>,,Who is she? This woman you sing of?"<br/>Strider turned, momentarily startled. Ryeowook fisted the dagger, but they relaxed quickly.<br/>Strider spoke as if the tale was personal to him ,,‘Tis the lady of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."<br/>,,What happened to her?"<br/>,,She died." said Ryeowook.<br/>Strider sighed. His face beared remorse as he turned to Frodo ,,Get some sleep, Frodo."<br/>Frodo nodded and laid back down. <br/>Strider turned back to his vigil and looked up at the moon. His eyes were brimming with tears. Ryeowook sat in front of him. They stared at each other for a long moment, as if having a conversation with their eyes.</p><p>The Hobbits journeyed on, lead by Strider and Ryeowook. Two men stopped before a distant hill, topped by an ancient ruin.<br/>,,This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." said Strider.</p><p>Frodo, Merry, and Pippin collapses into a small hollow, halfway up Weathertop. They were muddy and exhausted. Ryeowook dropped four swords at the Hobbits’ feet ,,These are for you. Keep them close. We're going to have a look around. Stay here."</p><p>Frodo's eyes flickered open. He suddenly sat up, sniffing the air. <br/>Sam, Merry, and Pippin were huddled over a small fire. Sausages and bacon sizzled in a hot frying pan.<br/>,,What are you doing?" asked Frodo.<br/>,,Tomatoes, sausages, and crispy bacon." shrugged Merry.<br/>,,We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." said Sam.<br/> Frodo ran over to them ,,Put it out, you fools! put it out!"<br/>,,Oh, that's nice… ash on my tomatoes!" said Pippin.<br/>A sudden shriek.<br/>Five Ringwraiths on foot were running up the steep slope unnaturally fast.<br/>,,Go!" yelled Frodo.<br/>Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin clambered desperately towards the summit, clutching their swords. They raced into a ring of broken stones on the summit on weathertop the ruined base of an ancient tower.<br/>The Hobbits stoodd back-to-back in the centre of the ring, waiting for the first assault…<br/>One by one, the five Ringwraiths appeared, brandishing gleaming swords, they moved slowly towards the Hobbits. In the center was their leader… the Witch King.<br/>,,Back, you devils!"<br/>Sam rushes forward with a cry. He swung his sword at the Witch King, who blocked the blow with his own sword. Sam’s blade shattered. The Witch King lashed out with his fist, sending Sam flying.<br/>Merry and Pippin, overcame with terror, threw themselves flat on the ground. <br/>The Ringwraiths closed in on Frodo… a venomous <br/>whisper danced in his head.<br/>Frodo shut his eyes and staggered back, desperately resisting the Wraith’s whisperings… His hand went into his pocket and pulled out the ring. The five Ringwraiths uttered a chilling screech of excitement. Frodo was unable to resist any longer, falling to his knees and slipping on the ring. He disappeared.<br/>,,No!"<br/>Frodo found himself in the weird twilight world. He looked upon the Ringwraiths, now visible in their true appearance: five ghouls dressed in long grey robes, with white hair, and pallid ruthless faces. <br/>The Witch King extended a haggard hand towards Frodo, reaching for the ring on his finger. Frodo’s trembling hand extended forward, as if by the pull of the ring… he slid to the ground, unable to pull his hand away. <br/>The Witch King snarled and sprung forward. He stabbed at Frodo with a wicked dagger.<br/>Frodo winced as the tip of the dagger sunk into his shoulder.<br/>Suddenly, Strider charged at the Ringwraiths, wielding his sword in one hand, a flaming torch in the other. Ryeowook ran from the other side towards the Hobbits.<br/>Frodo sunk to the ground. Behind him was a faint image of a Ringwraith fleeing, his head engulfed in flames. With draining strength, frodo managed to pull the ring off his finger… appearing back in the real world, Sam and Ryeowook rushed over to him.<br/>,,Frodo!" called Sam, horrified.<br/>Another Ringwraith was burning and screaming… others screeched fearfully at the flames, turned and flew from the weathertop summit.<br/>,,You idiots!" growled Ryeowook, snatching up the<br/>Witch King’s dagger from the ground, staring gravely at the long, thin, blade.<br/>,,Help him, Strider!" said Sam, panicked.<br/>Strider looked at the blade in Ryeowook's hand, grim ,,He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade."<br/>The Morgul blade suddenly melted vanishing into the air like smoke. Ryeowook threw the hilt down in disgust.<br/>,,Do something." pleaded Sam.<br/>,,This is beyond my skill to heal." said Ryeowook to Strider.<br/>,,He needs Elvish medicine." Strider lifted Frodo onto his shoulders.</p><p>Strider was jogging grimly, carrying an ailing Frodo on his back. Ryeowook was by his side, sword in hand and looking around.<br/>Sam, Merry, and Pippin were running to keep up. The Hobbits were carrying flaming torches for protection.<br/>,,Hurry!" called Strider.<br/>,,We are six days from Rivendell." said Sam.<br/>Frodo groaned. <br/> ,,Hold on, Frodo." mutttered Ryeowook.<br/>,,He’ll never make it!"<br/>×××<br/>Frodo's eyes flickered open, clouded, red-rimmed, his brow, beaded with sweat. <br/>Three large stone trolls sat in the clearing.<br/>Sam popped his head in front of Frodo. Ryeowook on the side.<br/>,,Is he going to die?" asked Pippin. Ryeowook went over to Frodo. His breathing was getting shallow.<br/>,,He is passing into the Shadow World." said blond man.<br/>,,He’ll soon become a Wraith like them." added Strider.<br/>A distant cry of a Ringwraith carried through the air.<br/>,,They're close." said Merry nervously. Frodo gasped in sudden pain. <br/>Ryeowook's eyes suddenly widened ,,Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"<br/>Sam looked blank ,,Athelas?"<br/>,,Kingsfoil." said Strider.<br/>,,Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed."<br/>,,It may help to slow the poisoning." explained Ryeowook ,,Hurry!"</p><p>Blond took step back when Arwen appeared. He bowed slightly.<br/>She spoke few words in Elvish with Frodo.<br/>,,He's fading. He's not going to last." she said<br/>,,We must get him to my father."<br/>Ryeowook quickly lifted Frodo placing him on the horse. <br/>,,Where are you taking him?" asked Pippin.<br/>,,I've been looking for you for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." said Arwen, ignoring him. Then she said something in elvish again, leaving on the horse with Frodo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heechul jumped off of his horse, smile still on his face. His friend jumped down too. A second was silent between them before Lord Elrond came.<br/>They bowed to him, holding their laughter as he stared.<br/>,,What happened? Why is there only the two of you?" he looked at Leeteuk ,,What happened to your hair?"<br/>,,Nothing happened. We're only two because we don't need anyone else and a knife happened to his hair." said Heechul. Leeteuk ruffled his short hair, grinning ,,It's more practical don't you think?"<br/>Elrond stared, seemingly not able to find words. The two looked behind him to see Strider with another, shorter man at his side. They both smiled at the look on Elrond's face.<br/>,,I think it looks good." shrugged Ryeowook. The elves looked at him. Elrond uttered some words in Strider's direction and left. The four of them waited for a moment before they started to laugh, hugging each other.<br/>,,My friends. It's been long since I last saw you." said Strider, touching Leeteuk's hair briefly.<br/>,,It was bound to happen." laughed Ryeowook ,,He's been talking about it for a long time."<br/>,,I'm more surprised it actually looks good."<br/>,,Well, I got a thing for making good looking things." said Heechul ,,Althought I can't do much about his face."<br/>,,Hey!" Leeteuk smacked his shoulder playfully.<br/>,,I'm glad to see you haven't changed at all." said Ryeowook.<br/>×××<br/>Elrond sat in a circle with man, elves, dwarves, Gandalf and one Hobbit. Heechul and Leeteuk turned serious. Elrond started his speech ,,Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite… or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate… this one doom."<br/>Elrond looked at the Hobbit ,,Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."<br/>Heechul and Leeteuk exchanged a glance.<br/>Frodo stepped forward and moved towards a stone plinth. He placed the ring on the plinth and returned to his seat.<br/>,,So it is true!" said Boromir.<br/>,,Sauron’s Ring! The Ring of Power!" gasped Legolas. Gimli, a dwarf, sounded more grim ,,A doom of a man."<br/>Boromir stood and began to approach the ring, as if drawn to it. Heechul grabbed his sword, but Leeteuk stopped him with single hand motion.<br/>,,In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: “Your doom is near at hand. Isildur’s Bane is found.” said Boromir. Elrond and Gandalf exchanged glances. Boromir reached for the ring ,,Isildur’s Bane."<br/>Elrond stood up abruptly ,,Boromir!"<br/>Gandalf stood and spoke in the Black tongues. Boromir staggered back to his chair… the sky darkened, thunder rolled, the ground trembled…<br/>Leeteuk grabbed Heechul's hand instinctively.<br/>Gandalf fell silent and the nature returned to normal. Elrond looked to Gandalf ,,Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."<br/>,,I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." said Gandalf, returning to his seat.<br/>Boromir stood again to make his case to the council ,,It is a gift… a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay… by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy… let us use it against him!"<br/>,,You cannot wield it." said Strider darkly ,,None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone… it has no other master."<br/>Boromir turned and looked at Strider, coolly ,,And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"<br/>Strider said nothing and Boromir turned away dismissively, but Legolas stood up ,,This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."<br/>Boromir turned sharply ,,Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"<br/>,,And heir to the throne of Gondor."<br/>Strider started speaking Elvish to his friend ,,Havo dad, Legolas*…"<br/>,,Gondor has no king." said Boromir.<br/>,,Aragorn is right… we cannot use it." muttered Heechul.<br/>,,You have only one choice…" agreed Elrond ,,the Ring must be destroyed."<br/>Gimli suddenly stood, excited ,,Then what are we waiting for?"<br/>He rushed forward, swinging his axe down on the ring. The axe shattered with a deafening CRACK! Gimli fell backwards staring in disbelief at the ring… unharmed. Heechul wanted to laugh. How stupid can you be to think this would work?<br/>Leeteuk kicked him in the leg, shutting him up effectively.<br/>,,The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom… only there can it be unmade." said Elrond ,,It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this"<br/>Stunned silence fell. The council sat with downcast eyes, as if a great dread has descended upon them. <br/>Boromir addressed the council in a quiet voice ,,One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust… the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand Men could you do this. It is folly. "<br/>,,Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" asked Legolas ,,The Ring must be destroyed."<br/>,,And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" asked Gimli. Heechul rolled his eyes ,,And here it comes."<br/>,,And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" asked Boromir.<br/>Gimli leaped to his feet ,,I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"<br/>,,That's a record. Full two hours." commented Leeteuk.<br/>A storm of argument erupted around the room. Heechul looked at his friend who simply stared at the arguing people.<br/>,,You know…" muttered short haired elf ,,I think we did a right decision with leaving."<br/>,,When was the last time we did a bad decision?" asked Heechul.<br/>,,Oh, I'm sure I have a list somewhere."<br/>,,Never trust an Elf!" said Gimli. Heechul laughed making the dwarf look at him ,,Funny it's coming from you out of all."<br/>And just like that Heechul was dragged into the argument as well. Although he seemed like he was rather enjoying it.<br/>,,Do you not understand?" asked Gandalf ,,While we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron’s power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, with your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!"<br/>Frodo suddenly stood, speaking in a strong, clear voice ,,I will take it… I will take it… I will take the Ring to Mordor."<br/>Sudden silence. Frodo looked around the room at the astonished faces ,,Though I do not know the way."<br/>Gandalf rised to his feet ,,I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."<br/>Heechul and Leeteuk exchanged a glance, before standing up as well ,,Have a feeling you'll need another guide. Gandalf's memory is not what it used to be." grinned Heechul. Frodo smiled at them.<br/>,,If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." said Aragorn, kneeling before Frodo. Ryeowook by Aragon's side ,,You have our swords."<br/>Legolas and Gimli followed.<br/>,,And you have my bow."<br/>,,And my axe."<br/>Boromir looked at them all and then walked to Frodo ,,You carry the fates of us all, little one." he looked towards Elrond and gandalf ,,If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."<br/>Frodo stared in wonder as the greatest fighters in all <br/>Middle earth stood at his side.<br/>,,Here!"<br/>Suddenly Sam popped up from behind a bush ,,Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."<br/>,,No, indeed…" said Elrond ,,It is hardly possible to separate you… even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not. "<br/>Merry and Pippin jumped up from behind another bush.<br/>,,Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." said Marry.<br/>,,Anyway…" continued Pipin ,,You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing…"<br/>,,Well, that rules you out." said Mary in the same time Leeteuk was saying it to Heechul. The four looked at each other momentarily.<br/>,,So be it then." said Elrond ,,You shall be the Fellowship of the ring."<br/>×××<br/>,,You know sometimes I really wonder what I did to deserve you as my friends." said Ryeowook, watching Heechul and Leeteuk fighting in the grass.<br/>,,Is that a good thing?" asked Heechul, huffing as Leeteuk sat on his waist.<br/>,,Sometimes." shrugged Ryeowook. Heechul turned them around so he was now laying on top of Leeteuk, pining his arms to the ground ,,I won." he grinned. Leeteuk rolled his eyes ,,Whatever."<br/>,,You know." they turned around to see Aragorn, watching them ,,You should start taking it a bit more seriously. Now that you're going to Mordor."<br/>,,But we are taking it seriously." said Heechul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation:<br/> *Sit down, Legolas...</p><p>And about Heechul and Leeteuk: I honestly believe they would be both kind of rebels. I am not entirely sure about books since I read them a long time ago, but in movies all elves had long hair and I wanted to somehow use that. So right now, in my story, Teuk is only elf with short hair.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frodo joined the Fellowship, ready to depart. They were <br/>set to go on foot with only Sam’s pony, Bill, to carry much of their baggage. <br/>Elrond stood with the Elves, addressing their only hope of success ,,The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further that you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."<br/>,,The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." said Gandalf.<br/>Frodo slowly turned to the Fellowship and timidly made his way to the head of the group. He saw the faces of those who vowed to follow him watch as he made his way to lead the Fellowship.<br/>Frodo lead the Fellowship out of Rivendell. He turned to Gandalf ,,Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"<br/>Gandalf continued looking ahead ,,Left."<br/>The Fellowship followed Frodo into the Middle-Earth.</p><p>The Fellowship was trekking through a land of deep valleys and turbulent water. The Misty mountains rised sharply to their left.<br/> ,,We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days." said Gandalf.<br/>,,If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us." added Heechul ,,From there, we turn east…"<br/>,,To Mordor." ended Leeteuk for his friend.</p><p>Sam was at the campfire, hearing the sound of clashing swords. Leeteuk was with him, smiling a little.<br/>Heechul, Aragorn and Boromir were giving Pippin sword tuition.<br/>,,Be careful!" said Aragorn. <br/>,,Get away from the blade, Pippin…" said Boromir.<br/>,,On your toes." added Heechul ,,Good, very good…"<br/>,,I want you to react, not think."<br/>,,Should not be too hard…" said Sam, making Leeteuk chuckle. Sam looked at him curiously, seeing him toying with a ring on his finger. The ring seemed like nothing special, but he noticed the elf looking at it like it was his most prized possession.<br/>,,Move your feet." said Boromir.<br/>,,Quite good, Pippin." praised Merry.<br/>,,Thanks."<br/>Gimli has managed to corner Gandalf ,,If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."<br/>Gandalf clearly thought this was a bad idea ,,No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."<br/>There was laughter coming from Boromir and Pippin as Heechul walked over to Legolas, their eyes fixed on a distant dark patch which darted about in the sky, like flying smoke in the wind.<br/>,,What is that?" asked Sam. Gimli shrugged ,,Nothing… it’s just a wisp of cloud."<br/>,,It's moving fast…" said Boromir worriedly.<br/>,,Against the wind." added Leeteuk, standing up.<br/>Legolas and Heechul exchanged horrified look ,,Crebain from Dunland!"<br/>,,Hide!" called Aragorn urgently.<br/>The Fellowship scrambled under what little cover there was as a regiment of large crows flew overhead at great speed, wheeling and circling above. As their dark shadow passed over the Fellowship a single harsh croak was heard and the crows suddenly wheeled away, back towards the South.<br/>Gandalf staggered to his feet ,,Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched."<br/>Leeteuk looked at Aragorn, turning to the others. He gestured towards a high mountain pass. Gandalf looked at him, nodding ,,We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"</p><p>The Fellowship clambered through rock and snow. <br/>Frodo slipped on some shale, Heechul tried to catch him, but instead fell as well.<br/>Leeteuk at the end of the group catched him, helping the Hobbit up.<br/>As Frodo scrambled to his feet, the ring fell on the ground. Boromir picked it up by the chain. He stood, the ring dangling before his eyes. He seemed to grow in stature, as if absorbing its power. <br/>Aragorn warily approached Boromir. He was motionless staring at the ring, as if transfixed.<br/>,,Boromir?" asked Aragorn as Ryeowook put a hand on his sword. Ready to strike if needed.<br/>,,It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing." said Boromir.<br/>,,Boromir…" said Leeteuk softly ,,give the Ring to Frodo."<br/> A weird beatific smile lit up on Boromir’s face.<br/>,,Boromir." growled Heechul. The man suddenly snapped out of his trance and handed the ring to Frodo ,,As you wish. I care not." he said lightly, smiling and<br/>ruffling Frodo's hair. <br/>Ryeowook let go of his sword, exchanging uneasy glance with Aragorn.</p><p>The Fellowship was struggling through a blinding blizzard, up towards the Pass Of Caradhras.<br/>The three elves moved lightly across the top of the snow.<br/>Suddenly they paused, Leeteuk gripping on Heechul's arm. Saruman’s voice sweeped by on the wind.<br/>,,There is a fell voice on the air." said Legolas urgently.<br/>,,It’s Saruman!" called Gandalf.<br/>Thunder rumbled and rock with shale fell from above. <br/>,,He's trying to bring down the mountain." yelled Ryeowook, shielding Merry under his cloak.<br/>,,Gandalf! We must turn back!" said Aragorn.<br/>,,No!" Gandalf raised his staff chanting into the wind ,,Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i ruith.*"<br/>Clouds were flowing from all directions converging on the distant mountains in a stormy maelstrom. <br/>Saruman’s voice strengthened rolling past the Fellowship like thunder. A lightning crack exploded on the mountainside above them.<br/>Leeteuk looked up in horror as a huge snow avalanche <br/>thundered down towards them. Heechul grabbed him by arms, dragging him away.<br/>Legolas pulled Gandalf to safety. Aragorn shielded <br/>Frodo and Sam, Ryeowook Merry and Boromir Pippin as snow piled around them.<br/>Within moments, the pass was blocked and the Fellowship was enveloped in snow. <br/>Three man frantically digged for the Hobbits who were pulled out shivering and fearful.<br/>Heechul looked over Leeteuk, looking like he was near hysteria.<br/>,,We must get off the mountain!" called Ryeowook urgently.<br/>,,Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" agreed Boromir<br/>,,The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." said Heechul.<br/>,,We cannot pass over a mountain." said Gimli ,,Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."<br/>Gandalf had a concerned look on his face ,,Let the Ring-bearer decide."<br/>Frodo looked around to see Merry shivering in Ryeowook's arms. <br/>,,Frodo?" asked Leeteuk.<br/>The Hobbit met Gandalf’s eye ,,We will go through the mines."<br/>The wizard slowly nodded ,,So be it."</p><p>The Fellowship made their way in the shadow of the ruins of a great aqueduct in the mist and ice of the mountains.<br/>,,Feeling alright?" asked Heechul worriedly.<br/>,,I'm fine." said Leeteuk as Ryeowook and Heechul automatically took his hands to help him. He rolled his eyes, smiling a little.<br/>Gimli came to the top of the path and looked in <br/>wonder ,,The Walls of Moria!"<br/>They stood before a looming cliff cut into a sheer formation.</p><p>Footing was treacherous on the narrow strips of green and greasy stones. Heechul, Leeteuk and Ryeowook were holding onto each other as to not fall.</p><p>Gimli tapped the wall with his axe, listening. Gandalf <br/>did the same with his staff.<br/>,,Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."<br/>,,Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."<br/>,,Why doesn’t that surprise me?" asked Legolas, making Leeteuk roll his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gandalf approached the smooth rock wall between two <br/>twisted, gnarled trees. Slowly, faint lines appeared like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone.<br/>,,Isildin…" muttered Heechul ,,It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."<br/>As a large moon risef over the mountains the lines on the wall grew broader and clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols.<br/>,,The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.” read Ryeowook.<br/>,,What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.<br/>,,It’s simple." said Gandalf confidently ,,If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." he raised his arms ,,Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!*"<br/>The cliff towered into the night, the wind blew cold… and the door stands fast.</p>
<p><br/>Heechul went over to Aragorn with Ryeowook, talking quietly.<br/>Leeteuk walked to Sam who was packing pots and pans at his feet. The Hobbit watched sadly as Leeteuk unsaddled Bill the pony.<br/>,,Mines are no place for a Pony, even one so brave as Bill." said the elf.<br/>,,Bye, Bill."<br/>The elf smiled as the pony left ,,Don't worry, Sam… he knows his way home." he started toying with his ring again. Sam stared at it for a second, curious ,,Master elf-"<br/>,,Leeteuk." stopped him short haired man.<br/>,,Right- err… Leeteuk. Can I ask you something?"<br/>,,Of course, Sam."<br/>,,Is that ring… important for you?" he mentally slapped himself. Yes, Sam, great question!<br/>Leeteuk smiled a little ,,Very important indeed."<br/>,,Why?"<br/>The smile faltered ,,It was a gift from a…" he shook his head ,,From person I loved… It was a promise ting. Promising he'll never leave me."<br/>,,What happened to him?"<br/>,,During the last alliance he… He went to battle and never returned… I keep the ring as a promise that I'll see him again."<br/>,,I'm sorry…"<br/>,,Don't be. It's fine."</p>
<p>
  <em>,,Kangin." said Leeteuk. The man turned to him ,,Yes?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The elf gulped ,,Be careful."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>,,Always am." KangIn smiled, taking Leeteuk's hand and kissing it softly. Leeteuk stared at him for a second ,,Please, just come back." he whispered before grabbing Kangin's collar and dragging him down for a kiss.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>,,I keep my promises." Kangin caressed his cheek before running off.</em>
</p>
<p>Merry and Pippin were tossing stones into the lake. Black rippling rings slowly fanned out. Pippin was about to throw another stone, but Ryeowook grabbed his arm ,,Do not disturb the water."<br/>Heechul and Aragorn watched anxiously as the ripples appeared to grow. Aragorn exchanged a look with Boromir. <br/>Ryeowook's hand creeped towards his sword.<br/>Gandalf gave up in despair, sitting down beside Frodo. The Hobbit peered at the elvish inscription, his face broke into a smile of comprehension ,,It's a riddle…"<br/>Gandalf raised his eyebrows.<br/>,,Speak, friend, and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"<br/>,,Oh… mellon."<br/>With that, the rock face silently divided in the middle and two great doors swung outwards revealing a blackness deeper than night.<br/>As the Fellowship entered the blackness something in the water stired. <br/>They stepped warily into the darkness of Moria, a dank cavern, with winding steps leading deeper into the mountain.<br/>,,Soon, Masters Elves, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin… And they call this a mine." Gimli snorted ,,A mine!"<br/>Leeteuk and Heechul exchanged a glance.<br/>A glow from Gandalf’s staff suddenly lit the chamber. The Fellowship recoiled in horror.<br/>Many dwarf skeletons were strewn about, clearly in the dead of some old battle. The rusting armor and shields were peppered with arrows and axes.<br/>,,This is no mine… It's a tomb!" said Boromir grimly.<br/>,,Oh… no… no… no…!" gasped Gimli in horror.<br/>Legolas pulled a crude arrow out of a skeleton ,,Goblins."<br/>They drew swords and backed away, towards the entrance.<br/>,,We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." said Boromir. Heechul grabbed Ryeowook's arm protectively, looking at Leeteuk over his shoulder. His friend was looking down, talking to Frodo quietly.<br/>Suddenly Frodo and the Elf were pulled to the ground, Leeteuk's sword clattering on the ground. A long sinuous tentacle wrapped around their ankles and was dragging them towards the lake.<br/>Frodo cried out as Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward. Aragorn severed the tentacle holding Frodo, and pulled him to safety.<br/>Boromir did the same with Leeteuk, dragging him away.<br/>Heechul and Ryeowook attacked the rest of the limbs as twenty more tentacles rippled out of the lake. The dark water boiled as the hideous beast lashed out at the Fellowship.<br/>Again the creature grabbed Leeteuk and pulled him to the lake. Short haired elf screamed in surprise. He was flung in the air as the Fellowship battled the creature. <br/>Aragorn hacked at a tentacle and Leeteuk was released, falling into Boromir’s arms.<br/>,,Into the mines!" called Heechul.<br/>,,Legolas!" yelled Boromir.<br/>Legolas shot an arrow into the creature’s head, gaining a few vital seconds for Aragorn and Boromir as they raced out of the water with Leeteuk. The Fellowship hurriedly backed away from the creature retreating into the Moria chamber as many coiling arms seized the large doors.<br/>With a shattering echo, the creature ripped the doors away, creating a rock slide that crashed down the cliff face. Within seconds, tons of rock sealed the doorway throwing the Fellowship into pitch blackness.<br/>A faint light rised from Gandalf’s staff, throwing a creepy glow across the old wizard’s face ,,Now we have but one choice… we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard… there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."<br/>Boromir put Leeteuk on the ground, Elf's cheeks getting a little red as he bowed his head a little ,,Thank you for catching me…" he muttered. Boromir just nodded, watching as Heechul and Ryeowook grabbed their friend, glad he's okay.</p>
<p>The Fellowship crossed a precarious bridge above deep mine workings.<br/>,,Quietly, now. It’s a four day journey to the other side." said Gandalf.<br/>,,If he remembers the way correctly." muttered Ryeowook making Heechul chuckle. Leeteuk tried to smile, but failed. He didn't like the place. It wasn't only because of the loss of light, but the energy of the whole place was… dark… bad…<br/>,,Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."</p>
<p>They entered a chamber with old ropes and ancient ladders.<br/>Heechul touched a shining substance on the wall ,,The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but mithril." he said. Gandalf held his staff over the expansive drop beside them. The Fellowship looked down.<br/>The endless depth of the mine.<br/>A faint, blue glow issued from its depths. It looked all but abandoned.<br/>The group continued onward. Heechul took Leeteuk's hand, feeling the distress his friend was feeling, Ryeowook walking in front of them shuddered.<br/>,,Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." said Gandalf.<br/>,,Oh, that was a kingly gift." hummed Gimli.<br/>,,Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."<br/>Frodo’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>They continued up a steep stairs, passing through a dwarf cemetery. The graves were despoiled, dwarf skeletons strewn about and goblin graffiti was scrawled on monuments in dried dwarf blood. The atmosphere was very sinister.<br/>Leeteuk held onto Heechul's hand a bit tighter.<br/>The path split into three passages each disappearing into dark tunnel. Gandalf paused, frowning ,,I have no memory of this place."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Gate of the Elves, open now for me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fellowship was nervously waiting while Gandalf sat, staring intently at the 3 tunnel mouths in front of him. He appeared to be in some kind of trance. <br/>Frodo turned at the sound of a faint noise down the tunnel behind them.<br/>,,Are we lost?" asked Pippin.<br/>,,No. I don’t think we are. Shhh, Gandalf’s thinking." said Merry.<br/>Leeteuk, Heechul and Ryeowook were sitting by a wall, other two looking at Leeteuk worriedly.<br/>,,Are you alright?" asked Ryeowook. Leeteuk just hummed closing his eyes for a moment.<br/>Suddenly Gandalf called in bright voice ,,Ah! It's that way." he pointed at the right hand tunnel. The Fellowship scrambled to their feet.<br/>Heechul and Ryeowook dragged Leeteuk up.</p><p>They passed under an arched doorway into a black and <br/>empty space. Gandalf paused ,,Let me risk a little more light." he tapped his staff. For a brief moment a light blazed like a silent flash of lightning. Great shadows sprung up and fled.<br/>,,Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." said Gandalf.<br/>Ryeowook gasped at the brief sight of a roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars of stone. Before them stretched a huge empty hall, with black walls, polished and smooth as glass.<br/>,,Beautiful." breathed Leeteuk.<br/>Ahead of them, a wooden door has been smashed. Black arrows were embedded in the timbers. Two goblin skeletons laid in the doorway. Gimli rushed ahead. Heechul and Ryeowook tried to grab him, but failed.<br/>,,Gimli!" called Gandalf.</p><p>The dwarf rushed into another vast empty chamber lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight, beaming in from a small hole near the roof.<br/>Dwarf and goblin skeletons were piled high. In the far corner sat a stone walled well. A shaft of light fell directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room: a single oblong block, about 4 feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone. Gimli fell to his knees, sobbing ,,No… no… oh, no!"<br/>Ryeowook quietly read an inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab ,,“Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.”."<br/>,,He is dead, then. It’s as I feared." whispered Gandalf.<br/>,,Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram… Balin tazlifi." whispered Gimli.<br/>Gandalf carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. It has been slashed and stabbed… and appears to be covered in dried blood. The pages cracked and broke as he opened it.<br/>,,We have to move…" whispered Leeteuk to noone in particular. He was getting nauseous and it surely wasn't from the bodies. Ryeowook nodded as Legolas whispered the same to Aragorn.<br/>Gandalf started to read<br/>,,“They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long… the ground shakes… drums drums in the deep… we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming.”."<br/>Unnerved, Pippin backed away nervously. He stumbled against the well, sending a precariously balanced armored skeleton tumbling in.<br/>Merry reached out, grabbing hold of Pippin before he fell. The Fellowship froze in stunned silence as the armored skeleton clattered down the deep well, echoing loudly.<br/>Gandalf turned angrily on Pippip ,,Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"<br/>Pippin stared at him.<br/>They fell silent. A low rolling boom rised from the depths below… growing louder…<br/>BOOM…<br/>BOOM…<br/>As if the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A great horn blasted nearby…<br/>Answering horns…<br/>Running feet…<br/>Harsh cries…<br/>,,Mr. Frodo!" called Sam worriedly. They all turned at the hobbits to see a cold blue glow was emanating from Frodo's sword. Frodo drew the sword and stared at its glowing blade.<br/>,,Orcs!" gasped Legolas and Heechul.<br/>,,Get back!" called Aragorn at Hobbits.<br/>,,Stay close to Gandalf." added Ryeowook.<br/>Aragorn and Boromir slammed and wedged the doors. Boromir catched sight of something; he turned to Aragorn with shock in his eyes ,,They have a cave-troll!"<br/>Gimli snatched up two rusty Dwarf axes and leaped onto the tomb, yelling ,,Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"<br/>BOOM!<br/>The door burst open in a shower of wood fragments, and twenty goblins charged into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll.<br/>Gimli ducked a blow and immediately buried his axes in two goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir waded into the mass of goblins with their swords. Legolas fired deadly arrows into goblin throats and Ryeowook dived into the mass, dagger in hand. Heechul and Leeteuk were by his side in no time, desperately trying to shield the hobbits.<br/>Gandalf was clutching his sword, Glamdring, and joined in the battle.<br/>The cave troll sweeped his club at Ryeowook who stumbled backwards, the huge club descended for the killing blow. Suddenly, in a flash of steel, Boromir’s long sword sliced into the scaly arm of the troll; it reared back, spewing green blood.<br/>Sam was backed up against a wall a sword in one hand, a saucepan in the other. In desperation he swung wildly at a goblin with the saucepan. It keeled over. Sam looked surprised. He walloped another goblin and it too, dropped.<br/>,,I think I’m getting the hang of this."<br/>The cave troll lunged forward, thrusting at Frodo’s chest with his spear.<br/>,,Aragorn! Aragorn!" called the Hobbit.<br/>Sam screamed as Frodo was lifted off his feet by the spear tip and slammed against the wall.<br/>,,Frodo!" gasped Aragorn, shocked.<br/>The hobbits went crazy. Sam slashed at the cave troll’s knee, bringing him down, Merry and Pippin jumped on him… Legolas fired an arrow and the cave troll toppled, dead.<br/>Heechul turned around in time to see Leeteuk falling to the ground.<br/>,,Teukkie!" he gasped, rushing to his side.<br/>Aragorn and Ryeowook rushed to Frodo’s side as he slumped to the floor. Frodo appeared to be dead.<br/>Suddenly he coughed, taking a huge breath.<br/>,,He's alive." said Sam in relief.<br/>,,I'm all right. I'm not hurt." said Frodo.<br/>,,You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." breathed Ryeowook.<br/>,,I think there’s more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." said Gandalf.<br/>Frodo opened his shirt to reveal the mithril vest. The troll spear did not pierce the mithril.<br/>,,Mithril!" gasped Gimli ,,You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."<br/>Heechul came over to them, huffing, with Leeteuk slumped against him.<br/>,,What happened to him?" asked Merry. Leeteuk touched his right leg briefly, closing his eyes in pain. Others looked down to see a gash on his tight… bleeding…<br/>BOOM.<br/>BOOM.<br/>BOOM.<br/>The sound of the drums rung out again.<br/>Gandalf turned to the others ,,To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!"<br/>Without thinking Boromir picked up Leeteuk.<br/>,,There's no way you can run." he explained when the elf gave him a confused look. Heechul grabbed Frodo's arm, trying to help him run faster.</p><p>Gandalf lead the Fellowship into the huge dwarrowdelf chamber.<br/>,,This way!"<br/>They hurried towards a distant door as goblins started scuttling down the pillars behind them, like cockroaches.<br/>Frodo looked with horror at the overwhelming goblin <br/>army that was rushing towards them.<br/>Suddenly a deafening roar filled the air. A fiery light danced down the hallway, the pillars castings eerie shadows.<br/>The goblins froze. They backed fearfully away from the <br/>approaching beast, melting into the darkness.<br/>,,What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir, elf in his arms moaning painfully.<br/>A huge shadow, surrounded by flame, fell across the hall the ground shook, an unearthly sound rumbled.<br/>,,A Balrog…" said Gandalf quietly ,,a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Balrog, a massive creature rised from a chasm, a great 40-foot man-beast, with a mane of flames. In one hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in the other, a whip of many thongs.<br/>Aragorn lead the Fellowship to the top of a dizzying <br/>stairway, Gandalf followed, leaning heavily on his staff.<br/>Heechul looked at Gandalf, concerned.<br/>,,Lead them on! The bridge is near." said the wizard.<br/>Heechul hesitated. Gandalf looked at him ,,Do as I say; Swords are no more use here."<br/>The Fellowship raced down the stairway. <br/>Aragorn picked up Frodo leaping across a gaping chasm.<br/>Heechul made to throw Gimli across the chasm.<br/>,,Nobody tosses a dwarf!" said Gimli.<br/>The Balrog smashed through the wall and spread its vast wings.<br/>It swooped down past the Fellowship, disappearing into a flaming pit.</p><p>The Fellowship ran into the second hall, the floor was split with fissures that spat flame.<br/>,,Over the bridge! Fly!" yelled Gandalf.<br/>They raced towards the slender bridge of stone, without kerb or rail, at the far end of the hall. The Fellowship recklessly hurried over the dizzying bridge, but Gandalf, the last one, paused in the middle of the span. He faced the Balrog, staff in one hand, Glamdring in the other.<br/>Frodo and Ryeowook looked back in horror.<br/>,,You cannot pass!"<br/>,,Gandalf!" called Frodo, alarmed.<br/>,,I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn."<br/>They watched as the Balrog put one foot on the bridge and drew up to full height, wings spreading from wall-to-wall.<br/>Gandalf was a tiny figure, balanced precariously on the narrow bridge ,,Go back to the Shadow!"<br/>The Balrog slashed at Gandalf with its sword of flame. <br/>Gandalf blocked with Glamdring, a ringing clash and the <br/>Balrog’s sword shattered into molten fragments.<br/>,,You shall not pass!" boomed Gandalf's voice.<br/>The Balrog placed one foot onto the bridge.<br/>,,He cannot stand alone! Elendil! I am with you Gandalf!" called Aragorn. Ryeowook took out his sword, setting his jaw.<br/>The two raced forward, swords drawn.<br/>Gandalf cried aloud as he summoned his last reserves of strength.<br/>He thumped the bridge with his staff, a blinding sheet of white flame sprung up.<br/>The staff shattered.<br/>The bridge broke… right at the Balrog’s feet. <br/>The stone bridge dropped away into the gulf from under the Balrog. For a moment, the great beast remained poised in the air. Then it plunged down.<br/>Relief fled Frodo’s face. Gandalf remained trembling on the lip of the broken bridge.<br/>Leeteuk fisted Boromir's shirt, making the man look at him. The elf was pale, eyes half closed.<br/>As the Balrog fell, he lashed out with his whip of fire. The thongs of the whip lashed and curled around Gandalf’s knees, dragging him over the brink.<br/>Gandalf just managed to hang on by his fingertips. <br/>,,Gandalf!" screamed Frodo. Heechul grabbed him to stop the Hobbit from running towards the wizard.<br/>,,Fly, you fools!" said Gandalf before letting go and following the Balrog into the bottomless abyss.<br/>Frodo cried out. Heechul scooped him up carrying him away.<br/>,,No!"<br/>They rushed towards an archway.</p><p>The Fellowship tumbled out of the great eastern gate on to a grassy sunlit hillside. Sam, Merry, and Pippin fell slowly to the ground, sobbing.<br/>Boromir carefully lowered Leeteuk to the ground, Heechul and Ryeowook immediately by his side, trying to hide their tears.<br/>Aragorn turned to Legolas and Gimli ,,Legolas, get them up."<br/>,,Give them a moment…" said Boromir ,,for pity's sake!"<br/>Heechul took something from his bag, bandaging Leeteuk's leg.<br/>,,By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam."<br/>Heechul shook off Gimli's hands ,,I need a moment. Or he'll bleed to death." he growled through gritted teeth.<br/>Boromir glanced towards Frodo, then back at Aragorn.<br/>Frodo was walking away, as if in a daze.<br/>,,Frodo? Frodo!" called Ryeowook. The Hobbit slowly turned, a look of numb shock on his devastated face.<br/>Boromir came over to Heechul, picking Leeteuk up again and the fellowship matched on.<br/>,,Will he be okay?" asked Boromir, looking at the elf in his arms. Heechul sighed heavily ,,I don't know. I have no idea if the sword that cut him was poisoned or not. If it wasn't then yes. He'll be okay. If it was… We have to hope Lothlórien can help."</p><p>Aragorn scoured ahead of the company, as they stumbled on in the fading light. In the distance the shimmer of a large forest coukd be seen.<br/>Lothlórien.<br/>Leeteuk in Boromir's arms opened his eyes, blinking. Only then realising he was clutching the man's shirt.<br/>,,I'm heavy…" he muttered. Boromir looked down at him, monetarily surprised. Then he smiled ,,You're not heave. How are you feeling."<br/>,,I… I guess I'm okay…"<br/>,,And the leg?" asked Heechul, comming to Boromir's side.<br/>,,…Hurts…"</p><p>The Fellowship ran across a forest floor strewn with yellow flowers. Above was a roof of golden leaves, held up by silver pillars - the trunks of huge, grey trees. Legolas, was taking in the surroundings as if a return home.<br/>Leeteuk tried to talk Boromir into letting him walk, but the man had nothing of it.<br/>,,If I let you down, your leg won't be very glad." smiled redhead.<br/>,,Well the head which commands the leg would be rather happy." argued shorthaired elf.<br/>Ryeowook chuckled softly, rolling his eyes. Boromir chuckled, seeing as the elf was still a bit shaky even in his arms ,,Maybe later."<br/>Gimli looked nervously around ,,Stay close, young Hobbits… they say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell… And are never seen again!"<br/>Heechul twirled his finger next to his temple, signaling the dwarf is crazy. Merry laughed.<br/>,,Well, here’s one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"<br/>The Fellowship was suddenly surrounded by armed elves. Deadly arrows aimed at their heads. Haldir, the elvish captain, stepped forward ,,The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."<br/>Ryeowook stared, cross-eyed, at the arrow aiming at his nose.</p><p>Night was deepening amongst the windy trees. The Fellowship stood on a platform in the trees. Haldir greeted them ,,Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.*"<br/>,,Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien.**" answered Legolas. Haldir bowed his head to Heechul and Leeteuk choosing not to talk. Leeteuk was standing on his own now, refusing to look weak, but Boromir's hand was still around his waist, supporting him.<br/>Haldir glanced at the hand, before looking at Aragorn ,,Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen.***"<br/>,,Haldir." nodded the man.<br/>,,So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" growled Gimli.<br/>,,We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." said Haldir.<br/>,,And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!****"<br/>Ryeowook grabbed Gimli's arm ,,That was not so courteous." he said sternly.<br/>Haldir moved on to Frodo ,,You bring great evil with you." he turned to Ryeowook ,,You can go no further."<br/>And he walked away.<br/>Leeteuk slumped against Boromir, not having the strength to stand any longer. The man scooped him up again. Heechul looked at his leg worriedly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.<br/>** Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.<br/>*** Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.<br/>**** I spit on your grave!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fellowship sat while Aragorn and Ryeowook spoke with Haldir.<br/>,,We need your protection. The road is fell!" said Aragorn.<br/>Haldir whispered back inaudibly.<br/>,,I wish we may come with you." answered Ryeowook.<br/>Haldir answered quietly, again so that only they could hear his words.<br/>,,Please, understand, we need your support!"<br/>Frodo looked to the remainder of the Fellowship. As they met his eyes, they looked away, as if he has became a scourge to them.<br/>Two men continued to argue loudly with Haldir.<br/>Leeteuk inhaled sharply as Heechul treated his leg the best he could.<br/>,,Sorry…" whispered longhaired elf ,,I can't do much more than this…"<br/>Boromir was watching worriedly.<br/>,,The only good thing is that there was no poison."<br/>The man nodded, smiling at Leeteuk reassuringly before approaching Frodo ,,Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."<br/>Haldir stood before Frodo ,,Very well. Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of Galadhrim on the morrow."</p><p>Heechul, Leeteuk and Ryeowook sat on one of the many platforms in the trees at Cerin Amroth.<br/>Short haired elf was slumped against the trunk of the tree, huddled on small ball, eyes closed.<br/>Ryeowook looked at him worriedly ,,Will he make it?"<br/>Heechul nodded surely ,,He will… He had worse…"</p><p>Haldir lead the Fellowship onto a hill top. They looked with wonderment at the vista spread before them.<br/>Several miles towards the south, a large hill rised out of the woods. Upon the hill rised many mighty mallorn trees, taller than any others. Nestled high in the crown of the mallorns was a beautiful city. It gleamed in the low rays of the late afternoon, green, gold, and silver.<br/>To the east of caras galadhon, the woods of Lórien ran down the pale gleam of Anduin, the great river. <br/>Beyond the river, the land appeared flat and empty, formless and vague, until far away, it rised again like a dark dreary wall. <br/>The sun that laid on Lothlórien had not power to enlighten the shadows that laid beyond.<br/>Leeteuk was supported by Ryeowook from one side and Heechul from the other, trying not to show the pain he felt.<br/>,,Caras Galadon." said Haldir ,,The heart of Elvendom on earth. This is the city of Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."</p><p>The Fellowship stepped onto a wide fleet filled with a soft light. The walls were green and silver, the roof gold and in its midst was the trunk of the mighty mallorn tree, now tapering toward its crown.<br/>Celeborn stepped forward to greet the guests. His hair was long and silver, his face grave and beautiful, with no sign of age upon it. Next to him stood Galadriel, the lady of the elves. She had hair of deep gold and timeless unsurpassed beauty.<br/>Celeborn looked hard at Ryeowook ,,The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eleven there are here, yet twelve there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."<br/>Frodo looked at Galadriel, standing silently beside Celeborn.<br/>,,Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." she said softly ,,He has fallen into Shadow."<br/>,,He was taken by both Shadow and flame." said Leeteuk, gritting his teeth ,,A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."<br/>The Fellowship bowed their heads in sadness at the <br/>memory of Gandalf. Celeborn appeared surprised.<br/>,,Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose."<br/>Galadriel surveyed the face of the Fellowship, she stopped on Gimli ,,Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."<br/>Her gaze met Boromir's who was suddenly fearful and nervous. He turned away from her. <br/>Her gaze remained on him for a moment before turning to Celeborn.<br/>,,What now becomes of this Fellowship?" he asked ,,Without Gandalf, hope is lost."<br/>Galadriel looked to Aragorn ,,The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all… Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."<br/>Her eyes turned to Leeteuk ,,We will help you."</p><p>Gimli, Legolas, Ryeowook, Heechul, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam were in a pavilion set among the trees near the fountain. They laid on soft couches as elves left food and wine for them. Mournful singing drifted down from the trees above.<br/>,,A lament for Gandalf…" said Heechul sadly.<br/>,,What do they say about him?" asked Merry.<br/>Heechul exchanged a glance with Legolas, before blond elf spoke ,,I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."<br/>Frodo laid on his bed watching the others. Sam worked <br/>with Pippin ,,I bet they don’t mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them."<br/>,,If you tell them I'm sure they'd listen." said another voice. They turned to see Leeteuk, sitting next to Heechul.<br/>,,How's your leg?" asked Heechul immediately.<br/>,,Better. They said it'll be okay over night." shorthaired elf turned to Sam who tried to add his own verse to the elven song ,,The finest rockets ever seen<br/>They burst in stars of blue and green<br/>Or after thunder, silver showers<br/>Come falling like a rain of flowers.<br/>Oh, that doesn’t do them justice by a long road."<br/>Sam sat down, frustrated and disappointed with himself. Leeteuk smiled ,,It's not the worst I heard. You should hear him trying to think of songs." he pointed at Heechul, who smacked his hand away ,,Very funny, Teukkie."<br/>Ryeowook nudged their shoulders, making them look at him ,,What?"<br/>,,Look."<br/>Their eyes turned where he was pointing, both of them gasping when they saw an elf there.<br/>Dark haired with big brown eyes.<br/>They hurried to their feet, running towards him.<br/>,,Kyuhyun! What are you doing here?" asked Heechul, embracing him immediately. The elf grinned ,,Was waiting when you'd notice me."<br/>They each have him a hug.<br/>,,How long have you been here?" asked Leeteuk.<br/>,,Long time…"<br/>Heechul touched his hair. They were… short…<br/>,,They don't grow." shrugged younger, suddenly turning serious ,,I want to go with you."<br/>The three exchanged an uneasy glance ,,Kyuhyun…"<br/>,,I know it's dangerous and all, but… I want to go. I've been hiding long enough."<br/>They looked at him, wanting to say so much, but not finding right words.<br/>,,I'm not a child anymore."<br/>,,We know that." said Ryeowook softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mists of morning laid heavily along the river. Bare-branched trees arched through the fogs, stray beams of light falling on the cold, blue waters.<br/>Elves clasped elven cloaks around on the Fellowship, each with a leaf-brooch.<br/>,,Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." said Celeborn ,,May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."</p><p>Legolas grabbed a couple of packs and put them in an Elven boat. Merry and Pippin looked up as he pulled a small piece of bread from one of the packs.<br/>,,Lembas. Elvish waybread." he took a bite.<br/>,,One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown Man." said Kyuhyun as older elf stuffed the remaining piece back in the pack and placed it in the boats.<br/>The Fellowship continued to load the boats for their journey. Legolas helped Gimli into a boat. Sam crawled into another boat and quickly revealed he had no measure of sea legs.<br/>,,Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank." said Celeborn as he and Aragorn with Heechul walked toward the river ,,Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so."<br/>Celeborn held a dagger out to Aragorn. He took the dagger and unsheathed it. It was a beautiful, yet deadly work of art.<br/>,,Le aphadar aen.*"<br/>Aragorn replaced the dagger in its sheath.<br/>,,By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."</p><p>The Fellowship was in four small elven boats. Elves quietly watched them depart.<br/>Ryeowook met eyes with Galadriel briefly, remembering…</p><p>
  <em>Galadriel put a hand on Kyuhyun's cheek, speaking softly ,,Be careful."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Young elf nodded as she moved to Ryeowook, Heechul and Leeteuk, meeting eyes with each of them ,,I have no special gift for you. For I believe this is the best we can give you."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>,We're giving him back.' was left unsaid, but understood.</em>
</p><p>Gimli was riding at the head of his boat, paddled by Legolas and Leeteuk.<br/>,,I have taken my worst wound at this parting having looked my last upon that which is fairest." said the dwarf ,,Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."<br/>,,What was her gift?" asked Legolas.<br/>,,I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."<br/>Leeteuk and Legolas exchanged a glance, smiling.<br/>Shorthaired elf smiled a bit more when he noticed Kyuhyun, Merry and Pippin making faces at each other.</p><p>The boats passed into the great river Anduin. The four elven boats carried the Fellowship steadily southward. Green trees slowly gave way to a brown and withered land. <br/>A flock of birds circled high above, black against the pale sky. <br/>Ryeowook watched them with concern.</p><p>The four boats were safely stored on the bank out of the water.<br/>Kyuhyun hid behind a rock watching the river. A log floated down the river. A hand grasped the log and pulled itself onto it. Who or whatever it was seemed to be trying to remain concealed from the eyes of the Fellowship.<br/>Aragorn approached from behind ,,Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river."<br/>Aragorn and the young elf continued watching Gollum.<br/>,,But he’s too clever a waterman."<br/>,,And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." said Kyuhyun. Then he turned to look at the man, bowing slightly ,,It's a honor to finally meet you."<br/>,,I heard a lot about you, my friend, the honor is mine." Aragorn bowed his head, before leaving towards Boromir.<br/>Heechul, Leeteuk and Ryeowook ran up to Kyuhyun, immediately starting to talk about… everything.</p><p>The four elven boats drifted slowly through the steep rocky gorge in the pre-dawn light.<br/>,,Kyu, look." said Heechul softly.<br/>Kyuhyun looked up, his eyes widening with amazement. Two enormous rock statues, towering like 300 foot pinnacles on either side of the river, carved images of <br/>Gondorian kings of old. They loomed over the boats with power and majesty.<br/>,,The Argonath…" said Ryeowook.<br/>The Fellowship stared in stunned silence as the current took them through the narrow gap at the statues’ feet.</p><p>They leaped out of the boats and clambered onto the wooded shore.<br/>,,We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot… we approach Mordor from the North." said Aragorn.<br/>,,Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks." said Gimli gloomily ,,And after that, it gets even better… a festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."<br/>,,That is our road." nodded Ryeowook ,,I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."<br/>,,Recover my…"<br/>Kyuhyun turned to Aragorn with urgency ,,We should leave now."<br/>,,No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."<br/>,,It is not the Eastern shore that worries us." said Legolas, catching Kyuhyun's eyes momentarily. Younger elf cast a glance around into the Parth Galen forest.<br/>,,A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."<br/>Aragorn looked at Legolas, knowing full well what he meant.<br/>Merry dumped a small pile of kindling at Gimli’s feet.<br/>,,Where’s Frodo?" asked Leeteuk when he did the same, looking around.<br/>Sam sat up with a start. Heechul's head snapped around. His eyes flew to Boromir’s shield which laid abandoned by his camp bed.<br/>,,Oh no…" breathed Kyuhyun.</p><p>Frodo laid gasping on the summit of amon hen, below the ancient ruins of the seeing seat. <br/>At that moment: a black boot stepped into his view. He looked up as Aragorn towered over him, Ryeowook by his side.<br/>,,Frodo?" asked blond man.<br/>,,It has taken Boromir." said the Hobbit numbly.<br/>Aragorn moved towards Frodo ,,Where is the Ring?"<br/>Frodo backed away from them. The two were shocked by the movement.<br/>,,Stay away!"<br/>,,Frodo… We swore to protect you." said Ryeowook.<br/>,,Can you protect me from yourselves?"<br/>the Hobbit uncurled his fist, in his palm laying the ring. It glinted, gold and beautiful in the afternoon sun. Their eyes were drawn to it.<br/>,,Would you destroy it?"<br/>Aragorn kneeled to Frodo ,,We would have gone with you to the end… into the very fires of Mordor."<br/>,,I know. Look after the others, especially Sam… he will not understand."<br/>Aragorn froze as Ryeowook drew his sword ,,Go, Frodo!"<br/>The Hobbit hesitated.<br/>,,Run. Run!" yelled the two men.<br/>Frodo backed away into the trees as 200 Uruk-hai swarmed onto amon hen behind the men.<br/>Aragorn attacked the leading Uruk-hai like a madman. Ryeowook brought two down with his sword leaping into the ruins as others closes in on them.<br/>They battled the Uruk-hai, amongst the pillars and blocks of Amon Hen. Despite their bravery, they were quickly surrounded.<br/>Suddenly Elven arrows smashed into the Uruk-hai. Legolas raced out of the woods, firing his bow. Gimli leaped into the battle, wielding his mighty axe.<br/>Heechul and Leeteuk followed them, swords rised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*You are being tracked.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merry and Pippin stopped, more Uruk-hai approached from the other direction. They were trapped. <br/>Suddenly Kyuhyun charged up the hillside and blocked the stroke of the leading Uruk-hai. Boromir pushed the hobbits away.</p><p>The echo of Boromir’s horn reached Aragorn, Legolas, Heechul, Leeteuk and Gimli as they were battling their way down the slopes towards the lake.<br/>,,The horn of Gondor!" called Legolas.<br/>,,Boromir!" gasped Aragorn. Leeteuk and Heechul exchanged horrified look ,,Kyuhyun!"<br/>They desperately slashed their way towards Boromir, seeing Uruk-hai in their path, while Legolas, Ryeowook and Gimli fought a rear guard action.</p><p>Many Uruk-hai fell to Kyuhyun's and Boromir’s swords as they tried to protect Merry and Pippin.<br/>,,Run! Run!" called both of them.<br/>Lurtz took aim at the dark haired elf. A black arrow flew through the air…<br/>And thud into Boromir’s chest as he pushed Kyuhyun aside. The elf gasped as Boromir continued fighting… But another arrow, and another, brought him to his knees.<br/>Merry and Pippin were scooped off their feet by Uruk-<br/>hai. Kyuhyun tried to run after them, but another Uruk-hai hit him over the head and threw him over his shoulders, disappearing between the trees.<br/>Two Hobbits screamed in horror ,,Boromir! Boromir!"<br/>Lurtz aimed his bow at Boromir’s heart… suddenly Leeteuk charged at him, smashing the bow with his sword. They <br/>locked into a deadly battle.<br/>Leeteuk cut Lurtz down and raced towards Boromir, who <br/>laid slumped against a tree, Aragorn already by his side.<br/>At least 20 dead Uruk-hai laid heaped around Boromir. His horn at his feet… cloven in two.<br/>,,They took the little ones…" gasped Boromir ,,and the elf…"<br/>Heechul sat back, eyes wide.<br/>Aragorn and Leeteuk quickly tried to staunch the flow of blood from Boromir’s body.<br/>,,Frodo… where is Frodo?" asked Boromir, panicked.<br/>,,I let Frodo go." said Aragorn.<br/>Boromir held Aragorn’s gaze ,,Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."<br/>,,The Ring is beyond our reach now." said Leeteuk softly.<br/>,,Forgive me. I did not see… I have failed you all."<br/>,,No, Boromir. You fought bravely." said Aragorn.<br/>Leeteuk gulped the tears ,,You have kept your honor."<br/>,,It is over… the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin… Aragorn…"<br/>,,I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you…" said Aragorn ,,I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail…"<br/>,,Our people… our people…"<br/>Leeteuk placed Boromir’s sword in his hand. Boromir’s fingers tightened around the hilt ,,I would have followed you, my brother… my captain, my king."<br/>Aragorn laid Boromir down.<br/>He was dead.<br/>,,Be at peace, son of Gondor." whispered Heechul.<br/>Legolas, Ryeowook and Gimli appeared behind them. Aragorn stood, helping Heechul up.<br/>,,They will look for his coming from the White Tower… but he will not return."<br/>Heechul dragged Leeteuk up.</p><p>Legolas pushed the last boat into the water ,,If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall."<br/>Ryeowook looked toward the far shore: Frodo and Sam’s small boat coukd be seen lying on the distant riverbank as Frodo and Sam made off into the forest beyond. He didn’t react. Nor did Aragorn.<br/>Legolas turned and looked at Aragorn ,,You mean not to follow them…"<br/>,,Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." said Aragorn.<br/>,,Then it has all been in vain… the Fellowship has failed." muttered Gimli.<br/>,,Not if we hold true to each other." said Heechul ,,We will not abandon Merry, Pippin and Kyuhyun to torment and death, not while we have strength left." he looked at Gimli ,,I know you don't know him that long, but surely you can not leave him to this fate."<br/>Gimli stared at him for a moment before nodding.<br/>Aragorn pulled a hunting knife out of his pack and strapped it on ,,Leave all that can be spared behind."<br/>,,We travel light. Let’s hunt some Orc." said Leeteuk, gritting his teeth.<br/>,,Yes! Ha!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leeteuk's look is from Black Suit era and Ryeowook from Super Clap.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>